crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
Infoboxes
el This page details how to add and edit infoboxes using the Visual Editor Infoboxes are tables used in Articles on Crazybobs Cops And Robbers Wiki and also many other Wikis. Description An infobox is a box full of brief information that displays at the top right hand corner of almost every article. Including this one! Most should have pictures too, relating to the article content in some way, like this nice one infobox took of himself with a shark on his head. How to add an Infobox After first clicking on Edit on a page, click on Insert ''on the toolbar at the top of the page, then select ''Infobox and then select what type of infobox you'd like from the list that comes up. I made one for every kind of article you could image! Even your own User Page! How to Edit an Infobox To add some information to an Infobox, just click on one, then click on that little dark blue box that just popped up in the top right hand corner. Now all you have to do is just fill in the blanks! Its that simple. How to add an Image to an Infobox Simply upload an image to the wiki (external linking hasnt worked properly on wikia in a long time) and then add the image name and its file extension to the image field. There are typically 2 image fields for every infobox. The first one will display at the top and should be a picture relating to the article subject. The second will display at the base of the box, and is typically a map showing a location of importance. Some Quick Wiki Markup Tips Note that all this stuff only works in Infoboxes and not in article text... Okay, so you want to add a bunch of locations or something to an infobox, but you don't want them to look all bunched up? Want them on different lines? You need the tag! This is like pressing the enter key on a keyboard and puts whatever is immediately after the tag on the next line! Easy. Example: Los Santos San Fierro This is also handy when half a word has split over two lines, like how it has in the Join Date section in the Infobox above. See how created has been split up? Well, if you add the tag before created in the sentence, then it will go on the next line! All nice and neat! Example: 1999 (when the server was created...duh) * (Asterisk) The asterisk symbol (this thing: *) works like a bullet point. Anything added after it will be automatically given a bullet point, like how Groups and Friends are in the Infobox above. No tag is required, but you have to press enter and put the next * and its info on the next line. Example: *Sigma1 (press the enter key) *Infobox LSKillas & Want some nice small text? All you have to do is add the tag. Make sure you add to when you no longer want small text or everything else after it will also be small! Example: CrazyBobs Cops And Robbers Wiki & Three guesses what this does. Same principle as , only this time this makes text big! Example: CrazyBobs Cops And Robbers Wiki You can also stack the effects of and to get even smaller or even bigger text! Just make sure you / them all! Example: CrazyBobs Cops and Robbers Wiki Trivia * The generalized infobox feature grew out of the original taxoboxes (taxonomy infoboxes) that editors developed to visually express the scientific classification of organisms. Category:Editing Help